Blackout
by saraweir
Summary: La chaleur...et ses conséquences!


BLACK-OUT.

C'est une blague ? Pas maintenant !

L'expression offusquée de Pete fit rapidement sourire Myka. Amusée, elle n'en comprenait pas moins la réaction de son ami. Il avait passé la journée entière à se démener comme un fou pour résoudre cette enquête, non sans raison : à la clé, le match qu'il attendait depuis des semaines. Elle passa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son coéquipier avant de se concentrer sur la situation : ils étaient pris au piège dans un ascenseur en panne, quelque part entre le douzième et le treizième étage d'un hôtel en comptant plus de trente. Leurs chambres, au quinzième étage, n'attendait qu'eux. La jeune femme constata qu'il restait à peine une vingtaine de minutes pour débloquer la situation, et ainsi éviter la crise de son collègue. Elle décrocha l'appareil de secours pour remarquer qu'il ne fonctionnait pas non plus. La mine crispée, elle se tourna vers Pete.

Ça ne marche pas.

Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cet hôtel de …

Calme-toi, Pete !

Me calmer, mais c'est le match de l'année, il…

Je sais Pete, je sais. Tu m'en as tellement parlé que j'ai l'impression que rien d'autre n'est sorti de ta bouche depuis qu'on se connait.

Désolé.

La petite moue qui accompagnait ces excuses calma tout de suite Myka, il avait parfois cet effet sur elle, secret bien gardé !

La chaleur a du endommager un transformateur électrique.

Ouais, c'est sans doute ça.

Effectivement, la chaleur régnant sur New York depuis une semaine était suffocante. Ce qui rendait la journée d'autant plus fatigante, et le repos d'autant plus important.

J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop tarder, j'ai pas vraiment envie de manquer d'air.

Acquiesçant aux dires de Pete, Myka s'installa le plus confortablement possible contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. L'agent des services secrets l'imita dans un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à attendre ?

J'ai horreur de ça !

J'avais déjà remarqué que tu avais ce trait de caractère, figure-toi !

Eh !

Faussement vexé, Pete donna une petite tape dans l'épaule de son amie. Ils partagèrent un éclat de rire avant de se calmer.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? T'as pas un jeu de cartes, je pari ?

Etrangement…

Action-vérité ?

Plutôt mourir !

Rabat-joie !

Gamin !

Un silence confortable plus tard, Myka revint à la charge avec une question qui la taraudait depuis un moment.

Et sinon, tu as des nouvelles de ta vétérinaire ?

Elle filtre mes appels…

Désolée.

Tu n'as pas à l'être. Si elle est partie, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Le court silence qui suivit était moins confortable, mais il fut rapidement interrompu par la jeune femme qui posa sa main sur le genou de Pete.

Tu finiras par trouver, Pete.

Celui-ci ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaules et un regard lointain vers les portes en métal.

Et sinon, ta sœur va bien ?

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Myka apprécia la diversion d'un hochement de tête avant de répondre.

Toujours aussi parfaite.

L'intonation joyeuse ne trompa pas Pete, il y aurait toujours une certaine rancune entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Elle va se marier.

Malgré un effort évident, le ton employé ne montrait pas le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait pour sa sœur, cela ressemblait plus à : elle réussit aussi ça mieux que moi. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Pete se saisit d'une des mains de la jeune femme afin de la sortir de ses pensées.

Il te faut simplement plus de temps pour trouver le bon, Myka. En même temps, avec le boulot de dingue qu'on a…

La tentative d'humour tomba à plat lorsque l'agent fédéral acquiesça mollement. Un soupir aux coins des lèvres, Pete se résigna à poursuivre dans ce domaine où il n'était pourtant pas à l'aise.

Je croyais qu'on avait déjà réglé ce problème. Ne me force pas à redire des choses comme ça. Tu sais ce que je pense de toi !

Oui, désolée. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Oublies ça !

D'ailleurs, je voulais te dire…

Quoi ?

J'ai jamais pris le temps de te remercier correctement …

C'est pas important, je voulais simplement t'aider.

Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Pete allait trouver un nouveau moyen de détourner la conversation, pas très à l'aise dans ces conditions, quand on frappa deux coups un peu au-dessus d'eux.

Il y a quelqu'un ?

Enfin !

Pete se releva précipitamment, un air ravi sur le visage. Myka le suivit plus lentement, un peu perdue.

On est deux !

Il y a des blessés ?

Non.

Des claustrophobes ?

Non plus, pourquoi ?

Il y a des cas plus sérieux, on ne pourra pas s'occuper de vous avant une heure, au moins. On peut vous laisser ?

Pas de problème, allez-y !

Myka avait pris le relais de Pete pour cette dernière affirmation, celui-ci, dépité, avait repris sa place contre la cloison.

Il y aura bien une rediffusion ?

Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil !

Je me doute ! Allez, c'est pas si long une heure !

Hmm.

Fais pas la tête.

Trop tard, en plus tu veux pas jouer à action-vérité !

Pauvre bout…

Les deux amis s'esclaffèrent à nouveau, tout vestige de mal-être loin d'eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pete geignit.

Ça fait au moins vingt minutes là, non ?

Ça en fait à peine cinq !

Purée, c'est long !

Pense à autre chose !

Comme quoi ?

Je sais pas moi, joue à action-vérité tout seul !

Ah ! ah !

Huit minutes de silence, une petite victoire pour Myka ! Alors qu'elle le pensait définitivement vexé, elle le vit se masser les tempes en grimaçant.

Ça va ?

J'ai mal à la tête !

Ah… Je te donnerais un cachet quand on sortira.

Tu te promènes toujours avec de l'aspirine sur toi ?

T'avoir comme coéquipier a des conséquences !

Méchante !

Après un rapide échange de sourire, Myka s'approcha de son ami et posa ses deux mains sur ses tempes. Dans de petits mouvements circulaires, elle lui massa lentement la tête. Pete ferma les yeux afin de mieux profiter de ces douces caresses.

Ça va mieux ?

N'arrêtes pas maintenant, s'il-te-plait.

Ok.

Le jeune homme sentit la douleur s'effacer peu à peu mais laissa sa partenaire continuer un moment, l'instant était doux et tendre, ils avaient tous deux bien besoin d'un peu de repos. Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son amie prisonnier de ses bras, il se sentait bien. La jeune femme arrêta lentement son massage, sans quitter les yeux de son partenaire. Etrangement mal-à-l'aise, elle se racla finalement la gorge puis jeta un œil à sa montre.

Vingt minutes.

Pardon ?

Ça fait vingt minutes qu'ils sont venus.

Ah, ok.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Pete sentit sa migraine revenir au pas de course. Gémissant faiblement, il déposa sa tête sur les jambes de Myka. Il la sentit se tendre et murmura :

S'il te plait…

Les deux agents se détendirent progressivement. Luttant contre le sommeil, Pete tint une nouvelle vingtaine de minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

J'aurai jamais cru qu'une heure avec toi pouvait être aussi longue !

Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

Rien ! Enfin rien de méchant !

L'agent des services secrets affronta le regard mi-curieux, mi-intrigué de sa collègue.

Je veux dire, on s'ennuie jamais avec toi !

Je suis de bonne humeur, je vais faire semblant de croire que c'est ce que tu pensais.

C'est le cas, je… Ah, ma tête !

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Myka murmura un « comme c'est pratique ». Pete se repositionna afin que sa tête repose contre le ventre de son amie.

Tu regarderas un match avec moi un jour ?

Ne me regardes pas comme ça, on l'a déjà fait !

Je sais, c'est pour ça ! J'aime bien…

Ok…

Choisissant de laisser de côté le bien-être étrange qu'elle ressentait, la jeune femme tenta d'exposer une autre solution à leur problème actuel.

On peut toujours passer par la trappe, l'étage du dessus n'a pas l'air très loin.

Je pourrais toujours pas regarder le match.

Tu pourrais au moins te reposer, te mettre à l'aise.

J'suis bien là.

C'est toi qui vois.

Et puis, j'ai pas tellement envie de me retrouver sur un ascenseur en route…

C'est pas bête !

Le silence se prolongeant et le souffle régulier de Pete une petite quinzaine de minutes plus tard interpella Myka. Elle remarqua, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, que son ami avait succombé à la somnolence. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, l'agent de la Warehouse 13 passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux courts de son équipier. Repensant à leur conversation à propos de la jeune vétérinaire de la ville, Myka laissa échapper :

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd.

A cet instant, un bruit sourd la surpris, la faisant sursauter et réveillant par la même occasion le jeune homme toujours allongé sur ses genoux qui balbutia.

C'est bon, Myka, je me lève.

Retenant à grand peine un éclat de rire, celle-ci se redressa, asseyant Pete au passage, et rassura leurs sauveteurs quant à leur état. Quelques minutes après cet échange, les deux amis, enfin « à l'air libre », remercièrent les secouristes et leurs proposèrent leur aide.

Je vous remercie mais la situation est sous contrôle. On nous a informés que le courant serait rétabli dans l'heure. Bonne soirée.

Vous aussi les gars, merci pour le coup de mains !

On vous enverra nos PV à faire sauter !

Après un éclat de rire bon enfant, le petit groupe se sépara. Se dirigeant vers les escaliers, Myka ne put retenir une petite pique.

Pas trop fatigué pour monter les deux derniers étages ?

C'est ça, moque toi !

Deux étages plus haut, un couloir plus loin, les deux jeunes agents se trouvaient devant leur porte respective. Leur sourire fatigué disparu à l'instant même où ils remarquèrent que le sort s'acharnait sur eux.

C'est pas vrai !

Serrure électronique à la noix !

Dans un parfait ensemble, ils s'affalèrent contre le mur, l'un en face de l'autre. La tête renversée, ils se redressèrent comme des ressorts en voyant les lumières se rallumer.

Alléluia !

Tu te voyais pas passer une heure de plus avec moi ?

L'intonation joyeuse de Myka rassura Pete quant à l'éventuelle vexation de son amie.

Toutes les heures que tu voudras, au contraire ! Tu veux dormir avec moi ce soir ?

Imbécile !

Le sourire de Myka valait bien cette heure bloquée dans un ascenseur, peut-être même que ça valait aussi le match raté, songea Pete. Il partagea le sourire de son amie avant de reprendre la parole.

Tu viens voir la fin du match ? Je t'offre à boire !

Comment refuser une telle proposition ?

Je savais que tu pouvais pas me résister !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre avec un fou rire commun. Un verre d'eau à la main, la seule boisson a peu près fraiche de la pièce, ils s'installèrent enfin devant la télé. Se concentrant sur le match, Pete compta précisément 22 minutes avant que Myka s'endorme paisiblement. Il déplaça la tête de la jeune femme sur ses propres jambes, la recouvrit d'une couverture fine et savoura la fin de sa journée. Il n'eut même pas la force de célébrer la victoire de son équipe, éteignant le poste de télé, il se cala dans le coin du fauteuil et s'endormit dans la minute.

Au creux de la nuit New Yorkaise, dans la fournaise de cette nuit sans fin, deux âmes en paix se tiennent compagnie, profitant de la présence réconfortante à leurs côtés, pour toujours.


End file.
